Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 013
"Magical Sages Galilei & Kepler" is the thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 6, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Reiji Akaba Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 3: Reiji' "DDD Temujin the Raging Inferno King" attacks "Entermate Whip Viper, but Yuya activates his face-down "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" (0/0 each). Their effects only allow them to be targeted for attacks, so "Temujin" attacks and destroys a "Hippo Token". "DDD Alexander the King of Gales" attacks and destroys another "Hippo Token". As it it destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Alexander" activates, letting it destroy a monster Yuya controls. The third "Hippo Token" is destroyed. "DDD Caesar the Surging Waves King" attacks and destroys "Whip Viper" (Yuya 4000 → 3300). Reiji Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Timegazer Magician". He places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 8) and "Stargazer Magician" in the right one (Pendulum Scale: 1). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Entermate Fire Mufflio" (800/???) from his hand, both in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Temujin", with the former's effect doubling the battle damage, as it battled a Level 5 or higher monster (Reiji 4000 → 3000). As a Pendulum Monster he controls destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Yuya activates the effect of "Mufflio", increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 200 ("Odd-Eyes" 2500 → 2700) until the end of the Battle Phase and allowing it to attack again, but "Mufflio" itself may not attack. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Alexander", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage (Reiji 3000 → 2600). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Wonder Chance", giving "Odd-Eyes" an additional attack. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Caesar" (Reiji 2600 → 2300), with Reiji activating the effect of "Caesar", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon all monsters he controls that were destroyed by battle this turn at the end of the Battle Phase, but he will take 1000 damage during his next Standby Phase for each one he still controls. The Battle Phase ends and Reiji Special Summons "Temujin" (2000/1500), "Alexander" (2500/2000) and "Caesar" (2400/1200), all in Attack Position. Reiji activates his face-down "DDD Resource Management", letting him return three "DDD" monsters to his Deck and add two "DD" monsters from his Deck to his hand. He returns "Temujin", Alexander" and "Caesar" to his Extra Deck and adds "DD Magical Sage Galilei" and "DD Magical Sage Kepler". Yuya Sets a card. Turn 5: Reiji As Reiji no longer controls any monsters, the effect of "Caesar" does not inflict any damage to him. Reiji places "Galilei" in the left Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 1) and "Kepler" in the right zone (Pendulum Scale: 10). He Pendulum Summons three copies of "DDD Infernal Armageddon the Great Des Lord" (3000/1000) in Attack Position. The first "Armageddon" attacks "Odd-Eyes", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", halving the battle damage and preventing "Odd-Eyes" from being destroyed by battle (Yuya 3300 → 3050). Another "Armageddon" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yuya 3050 → 2550), which is sent to the Extra Deck. The last "Armageddon" attacks and destroys "Mufflio" (Yuya 2550 → 350), which is sent to the Extra Deck. Reiji Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws "Entermate Partnaga". He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) and "Mufflio" (800/???) from his Extra Deck and "Partnaga" from his hand (500/2100), all in Attack Position. The effect of "Partnaga" activates, increasing the ATK of a monster Yuya controls by 300 for each "Entermate" monster he controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes" (2500 → 3100). "Odd-Eyes" attacks an "Armageddon" and destroys it (Reiji 2300 → 2100), which is sent to the Extra Deck. At this point, Yuya envisions a plan to win the Duel: He can use "Mufflio's" effect to give "Odd-Eyes" 3300 ATK and allow it to attack and destroy another "Armageddon", reducing Reiji's Life Points to 1500; then he can activate his Set "One Two Jump" as "Odd-Eyes" has destroyed 2 monsters this turn, which will halve the ATK of Reiji's third "Armageddon" and allow "Odd-Eyes" to attack it for the victory. Reiji reveals the effect of "Armageddon": When a monster Reiji controls leaves the field, "Armageddon" will gain ATK equal to the original ATK of that monster until the end of the turn. The effects of the other two copies of "Armageddon" activate ("Armageddons" 3000 → 6000). With his plan foiled, Yuya ends his turn ("Armageddons" 6000 → 3000). Turn 7: Reiji During Reiji's Standby Phase, "Galilei" and "Kepler" appear to malfunction in their Pendulum Zones, and their Pendulum Effects appear on their cards: "Galilei" doubles its Pendulum Scale (1 → 2) and sends to the Graveyard all Pendulum Summoned monsters he controls whose Levels are lower than its Scale, while "Kepler" reduces its Scale by 5 and sends to the Graveyard all Pendulum Summoned monsters he controls whose Levels are higher then its Scale (10 → 5). As the Levels of the "Armageddons" are higher than the Scale of "Kepler", they are sent to the Graveyard.The written Japanese anime lore of "DD Magical Sage Kepler" states that monsters whose Levels are lower than the Pendulum Scale of "Kepler" are affected; this may be an error. At this point, Reiji is called away, so the Duel is cancelled. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview Notes